


【GB】安慰之心

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 白魔x枪刃，女攻男受，兔兔x人男男主这次依然女装营业了呢，都怪高叉旗袍它太香了，女装，捆绑（应该叫东方绳艺），口交，没了1.30更新：打屁股，滴蜡1.31更新：走绳，再加个语言羞辱吧（就一点）2.1更新：加了感情戏，去掉上面的就一点2.2更新：【虐女警告】捆绑，没有NTR，逆向暗示（关灯盖被）下章还有重口味依然在写，我是变态我真的是.jpg
Kudos: 31





	【GB】安慰之心

维埃拉翘着腿倚在椅子上，纤细的指节有一下没一下点着桌面，发出轻且脆的敲击声，尽管只是因为不耐烦等待而无意识地动作，也依然让人神经紧绷。  
“你倒是给我个痛快回答，别搞得我跟逼良为娼似的，我这不是在跟你商量吗，实在不乐意就算了。”  
一直在沉思的枪刃抬眼看今天让人意外似乎十分好说话的白魔，“你跟我……商量？”  
白魔立直了上身手掌在桌上一拍，细细的眉毛拧了拧，瞪他，“你就想说我蛮不讲理咯？”  
枪刃没说话。  
这不是蛮不讲理是什么。  
意识到自己原形毕露的暴躁样正破坏着苦心经营的淡然形象，白魔咳了咳，又重新窝回椅子上。  
以手支颐斜着身子的白魔近乎半躺，这样翘着腿歪歪扭扭的坐姿实在没个正形，但从另一种眼光来看，却很是恰到好处地显露出维埃拉的好身材，女性的腰与臀，曲线圆润，弧度优美。  
枪刃尽力收敛了一些自己乱七八糟的幻想，冷静地思考了一会……  
这根本算不上是冷静思考。  
没必要思考的，他应该果断拒绝，趁白魔至少看起来还能商量的时候。  
但白魔的宽和与退让只催动他愈发想要答应。  
他的视线从维埃拉的杏仁眼，微微上翘的嘴唇，沿着细白的脖颈滑下……在那衣物胸前针脚细密的精致刺绣上流连，分明没有任何一处释放了诱引人犯罪的信息，眼前的白魔只是安静地坐在那，就连以太魔力都只是缓慢地流转，宣告着她内心的安静与平和。  
被厚重云层削弱过的淡淡阳光落在维埃拉姣好的脸庞，更衬得这位美人气质脱俗，使人不由生起朦胧的向往。  
可惜枪刃的想法与这朦胧的美实在毫不相配。  
仿佛是想要故意破坏这完美无缺的温柔感一般的，枪刃内心的荆棘刺破了胸膛，从他的喉咙里交错而吐出。  
带着淋漓的鲜血与阴暗诡异的欲望，他说，“……好。”  
白魔抬头看他，是略带惊讶的，但枪刃却从那掩不住喜悦的眼睛里读出了果然如此，大局在握的意味。  
白魔一定知道他的回答，比他自己知道的更清楚，正如枪刃知道白魔那天使一般美丽的皮囊之下隐藏着深渊。  
她站起身来，垂手让挽起的衣袖落下，倾斜的光线里映出的每一粒灰尘都像光的使者一样围绕在女神的身侧。  
枪刃看着她，唇角忍不住向上勾起，露出一个很淡的笑。  
白魔总是会用温柔的态度来割开他，剥离他的甲胄，撕裂他的身体，把痛苦作恩惠，她慷慨施与。  
也许真的是女装有一就有二，不过与上次近乎被胁迫的城下之盟不同，这次可是他亲口答应的。双方衣着完整，他神志清楚，所以意义完全不同。  
今天以前他还觉得自己永远不可能答应这种要求，但事实是他答应的比自己想象的还要快。  
在这个女人面前，他的尊严脆如薄纸，意志力软如被烤热的黄油……  
……  
他浑身赤裸，一丝不挂。  
这样在白魔面前裸露自己明明已经很多次，但白魔一丝不苟的审视目光依然让他有些不自在。  
失去了武器和衣物，他的身体暴露在白魔并未熏染上情欲，依然清亮的目光中，皮肤表面在自然光线下起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。室内的温度并不算太低，枪刃的呼吸均匀而带着点小心翼翼的克制，似乎察觉到他心情紧张，拎着绳子步履款款的白魔眼角含了笑意。  
像是踏着漂浮在水面上易碎的莲花，缓慢而优雅的步伐……  
明知是陷阱也依然心甘情愿深陷其中，枪刃注视着白魔手中崭新的麻绳，关于那细微痛痒与被束缚动弹不得的无助感不可抑制地联翩浮现上来。  
像是为心爱的丈夫打上领带一样的，白魔柔顺蹲低了身体，用更低的视角仰起头，将麻绳套上枪刃的脖子，梭动绳索，将中点对准枪刃的颈椎，麻绳粗糙的表面在枪刃的后颈摩擦过，让他感觉起了一阵灼热的刺痛，好像被火舌舔过。  
他看着白魔的目光也像被风吹动的烛火一样猛烈地摇动了一下。  
“嗯？”维埃拉十分显眼的长耳朵一晃，柔软的手轻抚过他的下颌，转瞬即逝的皮肤接触留下幻觉似的短暂温暖，“怎么？”  
维埃拉的感官实在敏锐，而且看来不止是听觉，枪刃只是平静地望着她，表情波澜不惊，似乎所有的感情都被收敛进了深处，更显得那双暗金色的眼瞳淡漠而疏离。  
真是好一副温顺无害的样子。  
绳子交叉，白魔快速轻巧地在他胸前打上了结，因为太过娴熟而动作流畅，只是翻飞的手腕也让枪刃着迷，引领着绳索穿梭而过的白魔的手，像飘忽的蝴蝶，不经意间小指关节擦过赤裸胸膛的触动感，漾起令人心悸的涟漪，一圈圈扩散……  
“喂，喂喂喂……”白魔带着薄怒的眼睛在他眼前放大，“你想什么呢？走神？”  
“你，竟然敢，在这个时候给我走神？”她斜挑起一条眉毛，用力拉过绳索，把枪刃拽到跟前，逼迫他弯下腰，在几乎鼻尖相抵的距离下，两人猝不及防呼吸交错，枪刃身体一僵，恐惧与兴奋一同袭上心头，令他指尖发颤。  
白魔睨着他，眼神不善，尽管被圆润的眼部轮廓把那杀气削弱了几分，不过对枪刃来说的感受倒是不打折扣，十足地传达到位了。  
拂过脸颊的，白魔的吐息，温柔而细微。让枪刃一改迟钝的常态变得如此敏感的也不是什么神奇的魔法，只是一种条件反射，即使排空一切感情，迷乱而隐秘地爱慕之心，他的身体已经记住了这种气息，触感，欢愉，还有痛觉……  
发颤的指尖直直僵住在那里。  
不是疼痛，没有惩罚，就像白魔总是信誓旦旦然后违背的誓言一样，方才威胁的话语才是恶作剧的真身，她瞬息变幻了表情，笑着吻上枪刃的唇，把强自镇定又犹带恐惧枪刃的表情滑稽定格在一个微微惊讶的状态。  
实在太好笑了。  
白魔差点控制不住自己要笑场，努力憋住劲忍了忍，才把心思放到了舌头上，从柔软的唇瓣滑进去，从因为愕然而咧开的牙齿间趁虚而入挤进去，白魔的舌头像个小贼，趁着枪刃这口腔的主人短暂失神的片刻，在里面翻搅肆虐，掠夺一空。  
一定是被劫走了赖以呼吸的空气才会这样，枪刃从缺氧而大脑昏沉的状态恢复了意识，下意识合拢牙齿不小心轻咬到白魔的舌头，在口腔里舔弄的湿滑动作一顿。白魔又一拧眉，枪刃才惊慌地放开她，因为动作幅度过大而嘴巴大张突然像是要一口吞了白魔。  
白魔本来勉强憋住的笑意被这么一带完全忍不住了，枪刃小心翼翼地呵护显得又笨拙，又可爱得让人想要叹气。  
白魔笑得支不住身体，全靠扯着的绳索挂在枪刃脖子上，伸臂揽住男人宽厚的肩颈，她一面笑，一面闭了眼睛，秀长的睫毛低垂，小鸟似得一下下在枪刃脸上轻啄，星星点点的浅吻挠地枪刃心旌摇曳直发痒。  
牵了枪刃的手过来，对那覆在自己腰上的手轻柔的动作再次心底暗笑，白魔歪头问他，“怎么突然不知所措了？”  
“嗨呀，人家可是难得温柔一次，某人居然就这个反应，实在太让人家伤心了。”白魔一脸哀怨，捂着胸口，竟然好像真的十分心痛，戏瘾十足的样子让枪刃太阳穴的青筋直跳。  
细细软软的手摸上赤裸胸膛，五指分散滑动开，直到手掌贴合了皮肤，按压着肌肉感觉到那因为紧张收缩而变得坚实，白魔竟然有点不好意思一样笑了笑，手上动作却不停，逮着那块胸肌上捏下捏。  
“……你摸够了没有。”脖子上还挂着没有绑完绳子的枪刃终于忍不住出声，嗓音低沉似乎很是不满。  
白魔眼皮一跳，一下收敛了笑容，直起身体，用力掐住枪刃的脸颊，直挤得两腮的软肉都鼓出来。尽管一直偏爱走小鸟依人路线，维埃拉的身形却是实实在在比人类稍高一截，此刻枪刃被迫抬着头看她，维埃拉的影子投在他脸上，“谁准你发表意见的？”  
白魔手指越发收紧，捏得枪刃脸颊发痛，“张嘴。”  
把两指并拢插进枪刃的口腔，轻夹住枪刃的舌头往外牵扯，感受着舌头的躲闪抗拒很快软化为温顺的样子被拉扯出来，知道枪刃在配合她的动作，白魔微微一笑，松开了枪刃的舌头，粘上涎水的手指在枪刃脸上随意揩了两下，又用大拇指蹭蹭枪刃的颧骨，温柔地说，“记住噢，你是属于我的。”  
从身体到心灵都是。  
白魔的手落下来，捡起遗忘已久的绳索，打上胸前的最后一个结，然后再下滑，握住半勃起的阴茎。  
枪刃轻抽了口气……  
粗粝的绳索从胯下绕过，白魔的手也从枪刃腿间穿过，激起一阵颤栗，岔开了腿被人这样观察让枪刃羞耻得脸颊发热，白魔不知道在做什么，摇着绳子在枪刃的小腹与囊袋擦动，枪刃不好意思低头去看，身体却起了反应猛然一翘。  
半跪的白魔反应迅速侧开了头，然后一个抬眼，与低头的枪刃视线相撞。  
差，差点打到白魔脸上。  
虽然身体还被白魔的目光固在这里不敢稍动，但枪刃的意识已经尴尬到无地自容了。  
而且白魔还看他了，简直就是……  
天啊……  
白魔略带调笑的表情稍微热切了些，维埃拉妩媚一笑，四指托起枪刃的阴茎，毫无顾忌地嘟起嘴，吻了吻那算不上冷静下来的茎头，敏感的部位被触碰，其后果就是枪刃身体一颤之后越发无法冷静，前端甚至渗出些清液。白魔有些无奈地抹了抹，却越擦越多，枪刃耳朵发红，正要说点什么，却接到白魔一脸正经地提问，“要口吗？”  
“还是你自己忍忍？”  
“……”  
“快点决定。”  
“不用。”  
白魔耸耸肩，想，那可是你说的噢。  
绕过胯下的绳索似乎终于处理好了，重新勒上胯部的两侧，细嫩的皮肤对麻绳粗糙的质感适应不良，漫出点不适，然而让枪刃浑身僵硬的却不是这点。  
一个绳结，十分巧妙地紧贴着肛口，麻痒刺激地那部位不住收缩……  
把绳索从下面牵出来，白魔绕到枪刃背后，绳头从下往上从后颈的索套穿出来，再绕过腋下，勾住前面打好绳结的空隙拉回背后，胸前平行的两根绳索被扯出一个菱形，枪刃嘴里溢出一声轻喘，又咬紧了牙。  
这种绑缚因为只在躯干上，所以实质上不会限制人的行动，给予受缚人的只有一种“被捆住”的感觉而已。枪刃的胸前已经被拉出了两个漂亮规整的菱形，在背后收束的最后绳结本来可以顺势捆住枪刃的双手，但白魔没有那么做。  
拉紧的绳子让全身都均匀地捆紧了些，听到枪刃加重地呼吸声，白魔下意识低头看了一眼他的下体，又伸手去摸他后面，比刚才稍紧一些的绳索让那肛口的结往里陷了点，白魔单指推了推，又手动把它往里按了按，让枪刃从齿缝里又漏出一声喘。  
白魔这种轻且慢的节奏实在令人焦躁，可枪刃却没有权利催促，只能忍耐，等待。结束了漫长的捆绑，在白魔的指示下活动身体，僵硬的四肢本来应该舒服一点的，但是他很快明白了这种绑法的意义所在……  
只是缠绕勾连的绳索给人的活动空间颇大，与此相对的，任何动作都牵一发动全身，带动全身的绳子梭动，尤其是正刺激着穴口嫩肉的那一个绳结，磨得他又痛又痒。  
看他稍微一动身体又马上僵住，白魔开心地一拍手，对自己完成的创作十分满意。那明媚甜美的笑容让枪刃看着又微微失了神，仿佛心魄被短暂地摄去，莫名地跟着她喜悦起来。  
他想，我属于她，完全的。  
他的一切感受，全部微如尘埃，只有被她所欣赏所看到的才具有意义。现在的他如此卑微，但他享受这份低贱。  
好戏的重头终于抖落一片金光出场，对着满是百合纹样的旗袍，枪刃不由起了点没道理的怀疑，不过衣物的合身程度终于很快打消了他对旗袍的主人属于白魔的疑虑……  
看来早有预谋的女装被穿在绳子组成的衣服之外，白魔为枪刃一颗颗扣上花纹复杂的盘扣，严谨领口立起的窄边遮去了绳子的踪迹，习惯了布面衣料的皮肤突然接触到柔滑过分的绸缎，细腻的触感倒让枪刃浑身不自在起来，尤其是里面已经捆上了绳索，残酷与温柔交错让他不知所措。更不提这种修身的窄领挤得呼吸不畅，各种各样的不适弄得他忍不住扭动身体，又带动了绳索摩擦绳结滑动。  
白魔伸出手轻佻地从他屁股上抚过，去揽他的腰，插进旗袍下摆的侧缝一掀，扬起一阵凉风，迟钝的人类这才发现这衣服的设计……叉高得快开到腰上，几乎整个下身就前后两片薄布，一面对白魔的恶俗品味无奈，一面又因为这种半遮半掩地裸露而窜起邪火……  
“你一定很奇怪这衣服这么合适，想知道为什么吗？”  
耳边传来白魔的问题，而枪刃的心思被下体的快感吸引，听得不甚认真，直到白魔在他的胸腹以及臀部，模仿软尺围绕划过手指，像火点燃了引线，才终于理解了方才的问话，喘息着回：“想……”  
“想什么啊？”  
“想……”枪刃的声音卡了壳，就像运转不良的枪械子弹，因为白魔顺着绳索组成的一格格滑下的手，隔着滑溜衣料揉搓囊袋的动作让拉出颤抖的尾音渐细。  
一片空白的大脑甚至回忆不起自己在回答什么，只顾顺着欲望挺动了身体，绳结的毛刺扎着一张一合翕动的穴口，细微的痛觉太过不够，即使绷住肌肉勒紧也只是浅浅地折磨着他。  
白魔的手从阴茎的根部捋过握住了柱身，枪刃躬起身，却听得白魔从喉咙里轻哼了两声摇摇头，食指按住马眼，嘴里吐出了恶魔的话语，“既然决定了要忍耐就得好好履行不是吗，别说话不算话哦。”  
直到被白魔按着身体坐下来捉着手涂指甲油，枪刃才想明白刚才那是一语双关的警告，不过……  
刺鼻的油漆味，好像黏了层薄膜盖在指甲上透不过气的怪异感，还有那红艳艳的颜色，都还是让他接受不能。  
“这个能弄干净吗？”想到自己如果指缝里还留着一点红色被人看到，这可就不是“狂野小野猫”的问题了……  
“当然可以。”白魔头也不抬地回答，她认认真真细细致致地控制着那根小小毛刷，似乎把那一段红色漂亮完美地涂到枪刃指甲上是现在全世界最重要的事。  
枪刃静静欣赏了一会维埃拉宁静的模样，白魔收敛了呼吸，连自己捋到肩后的头发因为枪刃的呼吸而吹散飘到了额侧都无从发觉，被那幽幽飘荡的动态所缠住了心，枪刃放肆地抬起手，把扰动的发丝拢了回去，兔子耳朵一抖立了起来，白魔立马偏头看他，受惊后警惕的模样看得枪刃心里一热。  
白魔盯了他片刻，又默然无语转过去抓了枪刃的另一只手涂指甲，似乎是默许了他的冒犯，神色奇异忽然让枪刃摸不透她的心思，当然她的心思向来很难猜，难以窥视的神秘感总是像薄纱一样笼罩在这维埃拉的身周，就像她的温柔，只有在她想让你看到的时候才向你展露。  
在枪刃正忐忑不安的时候，白魔突然斜过身体靠到他胸口……  
女性一副依恋的姿态，柔软地身体坐在他腿上，倚在他怀里，一时间让枪刃忘了呼吸，好像胸腔里突然膨胀出许多他完全不能分辨的感觉，挤得他有点闷。  
“白魔……”  
他有个想法，一直都有的想法，在这个时候突然非常想说出来，这股冲动，像火山爆发一样势不可挡。  
“嗯？”  
所有貌似不可摧的坚定，在白魔慵懒漫不经心的应声之后，一下被恐惧抓取，他怯懦了，退缩了，勇气冰消雪释。  
“什么啊？”  
“……”  
“我是说，没有必要搞这么细致吧……”枪刃抽了抽手，对这档零零碎碎的准备表示了微小的不满。  
白魔奇怪地望着他，似乎察觉到什么……  
“当然有必要。”看白魔收起了小刷子，枪刃忍不住拱了下手，又被白魔按平，“不许动！”  
白魔轻轻地朝未干的指甲吹气，带起一阵凉且痒的感觉，用循循善诱的教导口气说，“指甲也是女性美丽外表的一部分，我说的女装当然包括这个。”  
“……我还以为你只是单纯地想戏弄我。”  
“噗嗤……”被枪刃这种非黑即白的想法逗笑，白魔很快肯定了他的想法，“倒也不错。”  
口红涂过嘴唇的感觉清清浅浅，让枪刃联想起方才那个让他意外的亲吻——他实在不愿想象自己现在的样子，一定又奇怪又恶心，白魔到底为什么这么执着于让他扮女人？  
踩上几乎是标配的高跟鞋，白魔还在提醒他手不要乱蹭弄掉了她辛苦涂好的指甲……  
“这到底有什么乐趣，你明明知道我也不是女……”  
“好了美人，知道你不是女的，”白魔按着枪刃的肩膀让他坐下，探到他下身握住了男性象征，十分不由分说地挤开他的双腿，“帮你口。”  
“……”  
“不许拒绝。”白魔轻一挑眉，便掀开高叉旗袍的前摆，伏下身去，吮住了半硬阴茎的茎头，枪刃身体一僵。  
轻巧而自然地把膝盖落到地上，白魔跪在枪刃身前，手搭在他的大腿，伸长了脖子用湿润的口腔包裹他，鼻息撒落到他稀疏的毛发，让那里笼上一层热气，枪刃攥紧了拳，几乎听得到自己心脏在猛跳的声音。  
“唔……”枪刃很快被湿软小舌旋转舔弄的刺激感迫出点呻吟，因为膨大的阴茎压住舌根，白魔也稍停了动作，轻咬着阴茎喘息了一声。  
说不清到底是身体的感受使然还是为白魔这样伏低做小为他口交的景象刺激，在白魔一边揉搓囊袋一边越吃越深，舔咬吮吸的进攻下，枪刃已然无法抑制欲望，下意识大敞开了双腿，手也搭上了白魔的头顶，却因为那头顶柔软发丝的触感而轻缓了动作，不知道是要按下去呢，还是要推开来。  
白魔呜呜嗯嗯地闷哼，缠裹着阴茎湿润的口腔颤动像杂乱的电流一波波酥麻了枪刃的大脑，在情欲中浑身发颤，枪刃眼神迷离，望着那涂着红艳艳指甲自己的手，镶金边的缎面旗袍下摆垂落一旁，随着他的颤抖在地面摆动拖擦……  
“嗯……”  
情动之下，枪刃终于克制不住自己释出几分力气，手指扣紧，抓乱了白魔的长发……在淹没一切理智的空白中发泄了。  
因为吞入太深而没有了溢出的机会，腥液尽数灌进喉咙，白魔睁着眼睛，失神地扬起脸，因为被精液直接射进去而滚了滚喉头压下那怪异的不适感，又轻咳了一下，攀住枪刃大腿的手指有些脱力。柔弱女性为了他而辛苦的模样让枪刃的心像琴弦一样颤动不已，无法安定。  
“感觉怎么样？”白魔撑着地板站起来，轻呼出一口气，问他。  
“……”枪刃顿了顿呼吸，尚在高潮余韵中的脑子被白魔口中呼出的淡淡腥味又勾起了糟糕的想象，想到吐气如兰的优雅女性被他的气味所污染，罪恶与兴奋感就笼住了他的身心。  
“……什么？”  
“不——是吧，你又走神？！”白魔敲敲自己额头，十分无奈。  
“抱歉……我……”  
“好了好了，不用解释，”握住枪刃的手拉他起身，白魔动作轻柔，声线也十分婉转缠绵，“美人~来一起做点快乐的事情吧？”  
枪刃被她这甜腻到过份的语气与内容惊得身体发僵，浑身起了一层鸡皮，直愣愣地瞪着她看。  
“……”  
算了，演不下去，太破坏气氛了。  
白魔对枪刃丢了个白眼，低头用指腹在枪刃那光洁的红指甲上摸了摸，感觉手感十分顺滑……“我是问你……打扮成这个样子，我给你口，有没有什么特别的感觉？”  
“……”确实，低头看着自己身体的时候，会觉得十分陌生，如果不是被绳子捆束的勒痛，覆盖皮肤绸缎的质感，指甲上刺眼的红色，等等等等联合的感觉所提醒的话，他甚至不觉得坐在这里的就是他自己。  
“很奇怪……”  
枪刃思考再三，只能这样给出了回答。  
那确实是被羞辱的感觉，但是就跟那浅浅摩擦的绳结一样，非常不足够。  
“很奇怪？”白魔咀嚼了一下这个回答，很快又笑起来，“也是，温柔的对待不适合你呢，美人。你应该……”  
白魔的手摸上枪刃的侧脸，掌根用力把他的头往侧面推了推，意味深长地，“被按在墙上，指甲刮花墙面，大腿高抬被我操地乱叫。”  
“或者……”又按按他的胸口令他重心后仰，“被压在地上，腿架上我的脖子，让我骑在你身上，你高跟鞋勾着我后颈，被日得哭花了我给你画的好看的妆。”  
“又或者……”  
白魔突然顿了话音。  
落针可闻的室内，漏出枪刃的喘息，一声一声，清晰分明……  
“你看到那个博古架了吗？站过去。”  
因为陡峭的高跟鞋和牵一发动全身的绳子，迈着别扭的步伐走到之后，枪刃的喘息又重了几分。  
“手举起来。”  
自由活动的双手高举过头顶，被白魔拢住双腕往后一推，引导着反手握住弯曲的横杆。  
枪刃抓住了横杆，肩部上抬提拉着隐蔽在衣物内看不见的绳索勒进肌肉，本就被勒红的的皮肤再次被绳索上的细毛刮扎，枪刃手臂忍不住用力，带得那本就不太重的架子一晃。  
“嘿嘿嘿，别乱动，小心上面的瓷器。”  
突然想起了现在应该是在自己背后，搁在架子上还插着花的瓷瓶……枪刃瞪大了眼睛看着白魔，无声质疑了她的地点选择。  
“怕什么，我会尽量温柔一点的。”  
等待白魔准备器具的时间，枪刃又试着拉了一下，发现这个古意盎然的脆弱展示架好像完全承受不来他的力量……  
白魔的声音从稍远的地方传来，“枪刃你想看看你现在的脸吗？”  
“不想。”他飞速回答。  
好吧，颇为遗憾地放下了手中做工精致的小手镜，白魔两手空空地走回来。  
发现她甚至没有绑住自己的想法，枪刃不由对身后架子的安危心生了些忧虑……  
而白魔……按压着自己额头似乎十分头痛，叹息道，“我的木头美人，你可真是无论任何时候都一板一眼地让人无奈。”  
就比如打扮地已经十分明艳妩媚，却还是像待阅士兵一样高举双手直立着的枪刃……“搞得我像是要对你用刑。”  
“呃……”被这样打趣之后，枪刃才稍微放松了些四肢，垂下了视线。  
“我知道，你有点紧张，是吧？”白魔刚说出了枪刃没说的话，身体就柔柔贴了上来，膝盖顶到枪刃腿间逼他微岔开双腿，“没关系，谁叫我就是喜欢你这‘不解风情’的款型呢？”  
旗袍侧面高叉的开口处饰着只蝴蝶状的结，往下就全是光裸的大腿，白魔的手覆在他的腰上，手指轻抚过繁杂又精细的玉丝绳结，沿着边缘缓缓挑开旗袍前摆……枪刃身体轻抖，带着那双蝴结下坠着的长长的流苏在自己腿侧轻扫……  
仿佛生怕惊吓到什么一样，白魔的阴茎探进枪刃腿间的动作也十分轻缓，当那润湿过的头部顶到卡着绳结的穴口的时候，枪刃手心的薄汗已经浸得博古架上握紧的那部分漆皮横栏直打滑，不得不反复转动手腕去抓握。  
顶开了已经半湿的绳结，猛力刺进去的粗长激出枪刃一声惊喘，整个架子都被抓得一耸，白魔眼疾手快，连忙探手抓住了瓷花瓶的细颈稳住它，对正咬着牙因过激快感而颤抖不已的枪刃小声埋怨，“至于这么大反应嘛……差点砸到我诶。”  
实在是一慢一快之间变化太快猝不及防，枪刃憋住了片刻的喘息稳住身体，却很快因为缺氧而喘地更急且深，白魔说的温柔果然是假的，自从搂上枪刃把阴茎插到枪刃的身体里，前面的温存态度全部不翼而飞。  
自下而上顶进去的巨物贯通直肠，白魔平坦的小腹压着枪刃的阴茎，没等枪刃的意识追上这快感的步伐，维埃拉已经抽出开始了第二轮冲撞，脆弱的木架承受不住这样的推耸，与枪刃的身体同样颤抖起来。  
枪刃一面忍着接受身前白魔的侵犯，一面还要分神踩着细跟伶仃的鞋子稳住身形，身体没事，精神却备受折磨，忍不住低声祈求，“你慢点……”  
“嗯？什么？”白魔依然奋力冲击，并且早有准备地提前按住了那个明显高度超标稳度不够的花瓶。  
“唔……”明知道白魔不会照做，依然这样要求枪刃自然是因为……“要倒了……”  
枪刃的声音又低又细，白魔听不太真切。  
忽然松脱了被要求握紧的手，枪刃放下手拄上白魔的肩，半恼着低吼，“慢一点，架子要倒了！”  
白魔被他吓得动作一顿，扁了扁嘴，委委屈屈地控制了一下节奏，“好嘛，慢一点就慢一点……手放上去。”  
“……”实话说枪刃的手臂举地有点酸，不过他还是从善如流地放了上去，继续握住被他的手汗沾湿后又被风吹得凉丝丝的栏杆，微闭了眼睛……  
没有捆束却浑身绑着绳子，穿着女人衣服，自顾自举着手挨操的人是他……  
这里没有任何危险，他唯一应该在意的只有太过享受而失态的自己，弄翻了木架砸伤了白魔这样的小小失误。  
白魔掌控着所有，他只需要按要求行动，然后忍受她给予的一切就可以了……  
“噗……”  
白魔莫名其妙地发笑让枪刃睁开了眼，奇怪地看着满眼新奇看着他的白魔，迟疑地问，“怎么了？”  
他能想到的只有他现在脸上被白魔称为化妆的“游戏”，但很显然，使她发笑的原因不是这个。  
白魔很快掩唇不再发笑，而是挽起枪刃的一条大腿，试图朝他身体的更深处撞击……枪刃有些惊慌地调整了姿势，家具不比墙壁，他怕白魔一个不注意，就把他连着博古架一起推倒到地上去了。  
砸坏东西不说，场面会很尴尬。  
即使现实环境有如此多的因素牵扯着他心神，令他无法全身心投入感受性交的欢愉，那轻飘飘的快乐却仍然注满了他，仅从痛觉的施与来看今天的白魔确实可称温柔，但这种别样的折磨枪刃却实在不愿再承受了。  
操进枪刃身体深处射出了暖流，白魔几乎是迫不及待地甩下他的腿，揉着肩膀埋怨，“你真的好重啊……”  
热液在腔内流淌，枪刃身体打着颤，还伸手去摸白魔的耳朵，轻声道，“辛苦了……”  
不知道为什么，他今天特别地想与白魔亲近，总忍不住想抚摸，亲吻，尽管这种渴切并不只是今天，但只有今天是格外强烈。  
也许是因为那些他还没有想明白的东西使然……  
还有他想说却没有说出口的话……  
白魔耳朵抖了一抖，微一侧头娇笑道，“好痒，别摸那里。”  
然后耳朵转了转方向稍微垂下，乖顺地接受了他的抚摸……  
好乖。  
“嘿！”白魔趁他不注意，突然在枪刃头上一捉，摘下一片粉粉的东西，一翻手——是片花瓣。  
枪刃忽然醒悟了什么，连忙在自己头上一挠又晃晃头，果然抖下来好几片粉白柔软的花瓣……  
“……”  
“你瞪我作什么，这不都怪你忍不住乱动，摇得瓶子里的花都落了么。”  
无论何时都不改强词夺理模样的白魔全无悔意，又要拉着枪刃玩下一项节目……  
正要跟随白魔的指示去到桌边，白魔却拽住了他，朝他摇了摇手指。  
“不对哦，不是这样……”  
说着，白魔抬起脚，往前走了一步。  
又走了一步。  
这时候还强装不懂可就说不过去了，白魔走动的时候，腰肢轻摆，裙边慢旋，摇曳生姿把女性的柔美诠释了个透彻。  
可是……  
枪刃暗暗磨着牙，把本来想说的“你不会想让我学这个吧”换了一个方式说出来。  
“我应该学不会……”他看着白魔，婉转地表达了抗拒。  
“哎唷……美人，别害羞嘛，你就学学看呗，很简单的。”白魔垫起脚，轻快地朝前走了几步，像一朵风拂过的水莲，走到前面了，又快速地一旋身，回旋的衣摆如飞鸟的翅膀收敛了又舒展开。白魔回头对枪刃比了个飞眼，精准洞穿了枪刃那正因为她明艳笑容而漏跳一拍的心脏。  
“来嘛，不难的，只要稍微摆动一下臀部，然后步子往里收一点就好，就像这样……”  
“……”  
“贱货，你想反抗我？”白魔危险地眯起眼睛，语气陡然冷了下来。  
枪刃被迷地昏沉的头脑骤然清醒过来，他打了个寒噤，低下头。  
“对嘛……”伸手把枪刃唇角有些溢出来的口红颜色温柔地轻轻抹掉，白魔的声音又软了下来，“乖乖听话，别逼我把你捆在柱子上用鞭子把你皮都打烂。”  
枪刃的嘴唇轻轻颤抖，隐在阴影中的表情却不知道是紧张，还是兴奋。  
“来，跟着我学，像这样……”  
“不对！”啪的一声，竹片拍着皮肉，一柄收拢的折扇被白魔反手抽在枪刃屁股上，“重走！”  
“胯抬高一点。”  
啪，又是一声响亮敲上枪刃的手背，几乎没有任何脂肪缓冲的部位被打，疼得他一缩手，“手是死的吗？动啊，跟着摆不会吗？”  
一开始还在仔细跟着白魔的讲解调整动作，到后来无法思考，他几乎忘了如何走路，只觉得自己的世界被铺天盖地的疼痛盖满了，手臂，大腿，臀部，以如此摇臀摆腰的姿势走路的羞耻感也淹没在皮肤上层层叠叠火灼般的肿痛中，两股之间的绳结早已在摩擦中把脆弱的表皮蹭破，每一步走动都带出钻心的疼。  
终于在白魔的教导下以“优美”的步态走到了指定的桌边，枪刃手撑着桌沿，几乎回忆不起自己是如何走过来的，只有冷汗顺着他的下颌滑动点到桌上，滴滴浸湿了蓝色暗纹的桌布，印出边缘不规则的深蓝色圆点……  
白魔把那折扇握在掌中一遍遍抚摸，竹制的包浆扇骨触感温润，上面有部分的温度略高有些灼手，那是枪刃红肿发烫的皮肤熨上的温度。  
在那扇子上温暖的部位反复摩挲，高温飞速散去只余下微温的触觉，猜想枪刃的身体应该比这节竹片更热些，白魔的心也稍微热切了起来，转身用扇柄轻敲一下枪刃的头，正要说点什么。却看到男人的身体在这轻柔如抚摸的敲击下猛烈地一颤，缩了起来。  
被打怕了。  
这下意识的反应还真是可爱。  
突然想起了什么，白魔往枪刃的下体一摸……  
“都湿了啊……”  
探索秘处的手没有轻易离开，从枪刃打着哆嗦的身体上十分仔细地摸过去，“湿成这样了都……”  
“唔……”  
从旗袍的下摆中抽出手，白魔分合自己削葱似的手指，向枪刃展示了裹缠手指的黏液在指缝间拉丝的情态……  
如此迫近的距离下，就连那随之黏糊流淌的细小的气泡都看得一清二楚。枪刃跳开了视线不敢看白魔的手，直冲鼻端的腥气却避无可避，令他脸颊被煮出越来越深的红……  
“腿分开，头低下去。”  
被扇子压着垂下头，枪刃手撑着膝盖。  
白魔把旗袍的衣料全部往上推了倒掀过去，枪刃的下体连两片遮羞的布片也失去了，露出绳迹交错的后背与被紧缚的私处，那里的绳子果然已经被浸成了深色，白魔挑起那顺着脊骨绷在枪刃后背的绳子，在下面摸了摸，激起男人细微地颤抖。  
嵌入皮肤的麻绳仿佛在肉体上印章，留下凸凹不平的纹路，白魔在那发红的部位按压，“疼吗？”  
“有……一点……”在翻过来盖到他脸前脑后的衣料组成的帷幕中，枪刃轻轻喘息，感觉气血直冲脑门……  
“贱货。”看到枪刃的阴茎又不知廉耻地轻翘，白魔抓住了绳子猛力向上提拉。惹得枪刃身体一挺，头颅也翘起来，“唔！”  
“夹着这个小东西就让你憋不住要发情了？我可还一根手指都还没碰你呢？”  
撑开两边臀肉，白魔捏了捏那已经变成深褐色的绳结，吸饱了淫液的纤维几乎能挤出水来，沾得白魔的指腹微微湿润。  
“自顾自还玩的挺开心的，怪不得连个走步都学不好，其实光顾着发骚了吧？”  
枪刃不敢说话，汹涌而来的羞耻感几乎要把他在崖壁上拍平，因为白魔说的没错，确实，他刚才……一直……  
被臊得浑身发热的枪刃感觉自己像是要熔化，尤其是刚才被打得肿起来的臀部失去了冰凉衣料降温，更是滚烫如同要窜起火来……  
他正……翘着自己光溜溜的屁股给人看。  
“又硬起来了，要不要看看你自己现在这副发情的淫态？”撩起旗袍的前摆把那布料团了团，通过领口塞进衣服的前襟，本就有些紧的领子越发让枪刃呼吸困难，大脑也昏昏沉沉，用近距离的倒立视角看着白魔随意地把玩着他的性器，嘴里发出无意识地嗬嗬抽气声……  
就在他兴奋地情潮越涨越高，即将喷薄而出的临界点，白魔突然停下了抚弄的动作。  
察觉到那只带给他欢愉似乎带着魔力的手有要抽走的意思，枪刃顿时心里一急……  
“欸？”  
白魔的手被夹在了枪刃两条大腿之间。  
虽然力道不重，但确实是个挽留的意思，知道枪刃的性格，白魔不由暂时放弃了抽出手，惊讶地蹲下来，去看他的表情。  
在白魔蹲下的时候就颤颤巍巍松开了腿，从枪刃的双腿间看到那张被涂上乱七八糟“妆容”的脸，紧紧咬着下唇，泫然欲泣的眼睛，暗金色的瞳仁被已无法掩饰的情欲填满，透露出几分祈求之意。  
给我——仿佛一眼就能看出来的要求，配合这家伙可怜兮兮的表情还真让人难以拒绝……  
白魔双肘撑着膝盖，双手撑住下巴，蹲在那认真地看了他一会……  
“我允许你射精了吗？”  
枪刃眸色一暗，轻摇了摇头。  
“那不就得了。”白魔把那因为枪刃摇头的动作带的有些漏出来的衣摆妥帖地塞回前襟，然后在枪刃好像被倒吊起来的脸面前，直挺挺硬着的阴茎上点了点手指，“别自作主张。”  
“是……”撑住自己膝盖的手，红艳的指甲几乎掐进了肉里，枪刃忍住了声音的颤抖，平稳地回答了。  
像条乖顺的狗。  
无论什么要求都会答应，无论什么命令都会遵从……  
白魔站了起来，女性纤细的腿在他的视线里交错走动，玲珑又白皙的脚踝让他想入非非……  
那双脚在他身边站定了。  
白魔的声音从他看不见的地方传来。  
“你还记得之前我托你去买结果你买错了的蜡烛吗？”  
“记得。”怎么可能不记得，因为这个事情闹出的误会，他不仅把白魔坑了，还把自己也害惨了。  
于是白魔就没有再说话，但枪刃隐约感觉到了什么，在短暂的静默中绷紧了皮肉，等待着……  
白魔抚摸着他的腰与背，然后恍若幻觉的，飘飘悠悠的暖意就靠近了他的身体……  
“嘶！”仿佛热油一般，滚烫的感觉印到了他背上，让他浑身的肌肉都猛跳起来，紧接着又是一滴，让他又是浑身一抖，“唔——”  
“很烫吗？”  
白魔的手指按上来，捻了捻已经半凝的蜡油，颇有些不解，“还好吧。”  
对着自己手背上淡红色的印记回忆了一下刚刚自己使用的感受，白魔古怪地拧起眉毛，想着不会吧……“不是吧枪刃，你怕烫？！”  
“我没有！——唔呃！”  
“哎唷，不好意思，手抖了一下。”方才说话时候一直竖直在白魔手中的蜡烛轻轻一斜就倒出大片蜡滴，浇在枪刃的后背上，红色的烛泪有些过量，下面的一层因为人体的低温开始凝固，上面一层却还在顺着往下滑……  
灼痛感渗进他的皮肤，在他的背部流淌，有些不太凑巧地流进绳子与被缚皮肤之间的缝隙，填进了那被勒地变形泛红皮肉的空隙……激烈的烫与痛混合在一起，像一把钢刷在刮裂他的皮肉。  
枪刃咬住自己的嘴唇，吃进了白魔涂在他唇上口红怪异的甜味，又混进了一点点咸的血腥味，枪刃的脑子里起了一阵乱流，左奔右突，忍着让人眼前昏黑的窒息感他回答，“没有……特别怕……嗯——”  
“好了好了，我知道了，你不怕烫，也不怕痛，我的大英雄。”一面这样说着，白魔的手往后移动，滚烫蜡油滴下的部位从后背挪移到腰……然后是屁股……  
蜡油的热度本就不止是刚落下的片刻，反而被烫过之后变得敏感的皮肤，还要被蜡油黏附着，承受那缓慢释出热量，有仿若炙烤般的痛感。而当热蜡不断熨上本就被拍打折磨到红肿的臀肉时，滚烫的热度更是如同能直接穿透表皮，烫到骨子里去，枪刃浑身都打起了战，呻吟声都小了些，只顾张着嘴，急促地大口呼吸……  
火热的阴茎在强烈的痛楚下一次次放软又重新硬挺起来，表面爆起了虬结的青筋，握着那根一跳一跳脉动着的性器，感觉自己好像握住了枪刃那泵起血液奔流跳动的心脏，那热源的中心，他的生命……白魔的心跳也急促了些。  
枪刃的屁股上已经大半覆上了一层薄红，大片凝固在一起，像一层薄壳，盖着下面被痛感与情欲闷得透熟，微微颤抖着的臀肉……  
眼前昏黑一片……  
枪刃大睁着眼睛，却什么都看不真切，冲到脑门的气血仿佛已经淤在了那里，思维也顺着他凌乱的，垂落的头发顺滑地溜了下去，只剩下快感……扼住了他的咽喉，淹没了他的呼吸……  
好痛……  
那些要点着他一样的热，好像已经把他的血液皮肉都烧干了，不过顺着滑动的触感他的股沟……又是什么？  
大滴的眼泪滚过他的上睫，挂过眉梢，落进了发丛。  
“手放上来。”  
“自己掰开屁股。”  
当枪刃的手掌搭上自己的臀部，两种截然不同的感受混乱地输入脑海，灼痛被降温的欣快感，与接近热源的恐惧，冷与热交错……泪水糊满了他的眼睛，手指用力，陷入火热绵软的臀肉，碾碎了凝固的红蜡窸窸窣窣剥落，掰开两侧牵扯开肛口，更内部一些的嫩肉翻卷出来，咬上已然湿透的绳结，一翕一张，收缩挤压……  
“喂，不说点什么吗？”白魔抬起脚，足尖碰了碰枪刃高热的脸颊，然后浑身一哆嗦赶紧收了回来，望着脚背上的口涎眨了眨眼睛，吐出一口气，“痴！”  
白魔细滑的皮肤，甜糯糯暖融融，像精致的糕点……早就想这么干了，咬她，舔她，把她吃下肚……  
已经失去理智了吗……  
肛口的肌肉被枪刃扯得变形，膨大的绳结也深陷到几乎被吞进去的程度，白魔跺了跺脚，把已经空自燃烧许久的低温蜡烛凑近了绷直的穴口……  
蜡烛的火光照着枪刃的屁股，让隐约察觉不妙的股间渗出层层的汗来……  
另一只握着枪刃性器的手，尖起食指在马眼的小孔上抠挖，将颤抖的阴茎对准了枪刃的脸……  
“张嘴。”  
随着蜡烛倾斜，蜡油不断滴落到绳结上，并未直接接触皮肤让枪刃紧绷的心情稍微放松，就连眼泪都散散碎碎地缀满凝在了上眼睫轻轻颤动。  
这次的蜡烛靠得过近，直到肛周两侧的皮肤在烛光炙烤下都泛起了隐约的痛感，液体状态的热蜡才逐渐浸透、漫过了绳结……滑进了细窄的腔内……  
从绳结里渗出来的炽热蜡滴烫坏了枪刃的脑子，那些热油一边熔化一边凝固，漏进他的身体内部，灼烫感，像岩浆灌进了他的肠子……  
几乎是立即，枪刃哭叫着，眼泪全碎了开来落进头发，野兽一般嚎叫着，射出了。他翻着白眼，精液就打在他的眼白上，溅湿了满脸，喷进他张开的嘴巴，打在舌面，射进喉咙……  
他呛咳起来，被自己的精液堵得窒息，几乎要背过气去。  
而与此同时，灼热的，粗长的性器贯进了他的身体，把被烫伤的内壁再次摩擦出火星一般，捅进他的深处，把凝固的蜡油也搅碎了，一同抽插，磨砺着不堪重负敏感的腔内软肉。  
被踩在地狱……  
他是这样，被白魔玩弄着身体……  
强烈的窒息感，让他恍惚体验到濒临死亡，简直是要连性命也一并交托了去。  
短暂的性交在他而言仿佛有无穷久，当白魔终于在他体内发泄完毕，他如释重负，终于崩溃地跪下来，倒下来，在地上蜷缩起来，因为身体内部恐怖的灼痛，喉咙间无法呼吸的昏黑而哭泣，而抽出了性器的白魔耀武扬威，像是遗弃了他一样，冷冷地，远远地，看着他……  
“枪刃，枪刃！”  
有什么，柔软的东西，贴着他的面颊……  
是白魔……  
白魔在吻他。  
白魔嘴唇的温度，她身上淡淡的香味，枪刃大口地，贪婪地呼吸着，伸出手，去拥抱她……  
然后他看到了白魔失去了冷静，略带焦急的眼眸。白魔皱着秀丽的眉毛，手一遍遍梳理过他的头发，“你刚才一直在看哪里？你……”  
对枪刃茫然的目光，维埃拉轻咬了下唇，很快咽下了后面那句“你吓死我了”，颇为生气，“你发什么呆呢！”  
“我刚才一直在看哪里？”  
“是啊，你刚刚……”白魔心里蓦然牵扯了下，顿住了话，沉默地抱紧了一些自己怀中的人类，又轻轻吻了吻他汗湿的额角，柔声问：“是不是我做的太过激了……”  
“……不，”枪刃按住自己的额头，“是我失态了，抱歉……等等……”  
“嗯？”这回轮到白魔困惑地看着他，而枪刃在无声的轻笑。  
维埃拉的脸颊触手温润，好像比丝绸还要更柔软些，用指尖从上面揩下一点浑浊的污渍，枪刃忍住笑意，“脸上脏了。”  
“什么脸上脏了。”白魔后知后觉地摸了摸自己的脸……  
“枪刃！！！”  
白魔脸上的污渍正是来自方才的贴脸亲吻。  
对自己被枪刃取笑了这件事很有些懊恼，白魔不再跟他腻歪，伸伸腿站起来，开始为枪刃解开绳索。男人像只乖顺的大猫，配合她的动作抬腿、伸臂、转身……虽然绑缚的绳子不再，但深红的绳印却烙在原处的皮肤上，看起来更加靡乱，解了带着红蜡和淫液已经脏兮兮的绳子扔下，白魔抓起一张丝帕塞给枪刃，又轻推一把他，扬扬下巴，“去，自己把后面清理一下。”  
“……”  
“干嘛……”  
又薄又透的角落还绣着花朵的四方丝绢被枪刃捏在手中揉了揉，“……能不能换个？”  
滑溜溜的好恶心，“况且这个根本不吸水……”  
“……”尽管白魔承认他说的有一定道理，但是……“你不介意屁股流水可以不用。”  
于是枪刃只好别别扭扭自己到一边“清理”去了。  
枪刃岔开了腿开始对自己下手，却因为业务生疏弄得不太顺利，被轻微灼伤的身体在手指的抚弄下揉出几分痛感，想到白魔就在一边，就算不是在看他，又让他觉得脸红心跳，心猿意马地从自己手指的戳弄中品出点不合时宜的欢愉，让他有些烦躁。  
说起来让人意外，他跟白魔做的次数不少，白魔屡次在清洁的时候戏弄他的情节在他脑海里有好几个版本，但是真正要他自己清洁身体的情况却几乎没有，意识到这个问题，枪刃突然愣住了。  
距离现在最近的一次也是，他又困又累，迷迷糊糊，只记得跟着白魔走到卫生间，然后回到床上，其他的细节一概记不清楚了。就像他从来不在意自己超火流星之后陡然变空的血条一样，反正白魔会帮他处理好一切，他已经习惯了这件事。  
辛苦布置道具的白魔完全不知道他在沉思些什么人生难题，只觉得这家伙真是糟蹋衣服，溅上精斑也就算了，现在被他又是坐又是揉弄得皱皱巴巴，这可是上好的真丝诶。  
“美人别发呆了，快来欣赏一下我给你准备的好东西。”  
那刻意被点重了语气的好东西听起来可完全不像什么好东西，而且……明明都说了是要给他欣赏，却不知道白魔突然捂住他的眼睛是做什么，十分故作神秘。  
不得不顺着白魔的牵引缓慢走动到位，好在之前束缚他的绳子只剩下了绳印留下微热的痒痛，所以并不算艰难，只是轻柔覆盖的手掌不能完全遮挡他的视线，因为白魔不希望，所以防止自己从指缝间窥见什么，他乖觉地闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛在白魔掌心轻扫，生起微末的痒。  
微岔开了腿，枪刃感觉什么软软的东西在他腿间碰了碰，然后是椅子拖动的声音，然后光线透过他的眼皮……白魔松开盖在他眼睛上的手，又拖动了一下椅子。  
什么东西，勒着他的胯。比睁开眼看到东西更早，触觉信息窜进脑海。  
因为勒痛感下意识并拢双腿又垫高了双脚，枪刃回头，看到白魔正在他背后放下椅子，诡诡地朝他笑……  
“唔……”  
视觉里解读出的信息是，一条粗绳组成的桥梁，意义不明地打着很多绳结，一端系在稍远一些黑沉沉的实木桌台上，而另一端就在白魔刚刚放下椅子的椅背上了……  
没等他思考出任何东西，白魔走过来，牵起他的手，一边一只，往两个手腕都套上了细细的，泛着金属光泽的圆圈，却不是手铐，而是……手镯。  
仔细看还能发现手镯上精细的浮雕花纹……  
完全不知道她想做什么。  
枪刃发着楞，任凭白魔给他的双脚也戴上了金镯，然后是耳朵……长长垂下的流苏耳坠与他现在衣服上的正配套，但枪刃光顾着惊讶白魔对这次女装羞辱武装到耳垂的严谨去了，丝毫不能察觉那些漂亮装饰之间的相似性，当然，即使察觉到，这对他来说恐怕也依然是意义不明。  
这些过于细节和微小的东西都属于白魔，枪刃是个纯粹的暴力机器，一旦开始战斗，他对自己的感知就只会剩下受伤或死亡，疼痛则是完全在考虑之外的东西，就像那节可以毫不犹豫瞬间自己清空的血条……对这家伙强求美的感受，如同要在钢板里放一粒种子要求它开花，实在强人所难。  
不过呢……  
好在白魔除了治疗魔法之外最擅长的东西，很不巧，好像正是强人所难。  
“不许垫脚。”按下枪刃因为提拉摩擦着的绳结而下意识踮起的脚背，白魔捏了捏现在正承担枪刃身体大半重量的细鞋跟，取笑道，“这么高的高跟鞋还不够你用的吗？”  
直起身，勾住枪刃双腕上的金镯于他身后合拢，再用了一只更小些的金环将它们套在一起，一并圈在那长桥似得绳子上。  
隔着丝绸布料抚摸着枪刃那内里绳印交错，肌肉浑厚的后背，白魔将他一推，轻声下令，“走。”  
“夹着绳子，一直走到那边尽头去。”  
没有关系，种不出花来的话，烙上去，刻上去，也是一样的。  
轻飘飘的椅子抵不过枪刃的拉动，白魔干脆在那椅子上坐下来，将绳子绷直，看着枪刃用旗袍摆下娇嫩的会阴紧贴着绳子，艰难地小步往前。  
粗长的绳子被枪刃夹在腿间，每走一步就擦动一下大腿，更不提一直被折磨的会阴，他双手被金镯锁在背后，不仅难以借手臂保持平衡，更因为那挂在绳上的金环，活动空间进一步受限。  
步伐不能跨得太大，因为宽阔的步伐带动身体下沉，只会让那私密之处更加疼痛难忍，再者那双玲珑细跟重心不稳的鞋子也不允许他这么做。绳子的摩擦不断在枪刃的下体带起火来，行走一旦持续得过久，就仿佛要烧焦他一般地剧痛。  
实在是奇思淫巧的设计，枪刃被迫只能像个娇羞的妇人一样，迈着细细的碎步，走走停停，脚腕上的镯子原来还缀着小铃铛，随着他的走动而叮叮作响，钻入他的耳朵，羞得他面色通红。  
现在他终于知道那些绳结有什么用了，每一个都能折磨得他浑身发抖。如果说疼痛尚且能够忍受，那绳结顶着后穴，随着痛感涌入脑海的快感……  
“也许你会惊讶我是怎么想出来这么磨人的玩法的，不过我倒是可以告诉你……”  
耳畔传来白魔的说话，有别于他现在窘迫不堪的处境，女性的声音仍然清清亮亮，“这个不是我想的，而是有些比较‘有想法’的古代远东之国人民想出来，惩罚放荡的女人用的……”  
放荡的女人……我……是吗……  
“虽说给你这屁股咬着绳子都能发情的贱货用是正好，不过……”白魔从那身穿的旗袍后摆斜搭在绳上，倾斜隐约露出的空隙看到枪刃的后面正巧吞下一个粗大的绳结，于是攥住手边的绳子猛力一提，顿时铃声就停了下来，反倒是手腕的金镯磕碰着一阵乱响，枪刃束在身后的手指蜷缩起来，脖颈伸直，头颅高扬。  
仿佛能听到那无声的呻吟一样，爽得两腿都痉挛起来了呢。  
白魔觉得颇为好笑，接着说道，“可惜我看你这样子好像挺享受的呢？”  
“头抬起来！”重新叫起枪刃低垂下去的头，白魔发令，“直视前方！”  
“然后……接下来的一段路，请美人知道点羞耻，行走不要摇头，别再让耳坠在脸颊乱拍了。”  
枪刃听得耳朵眼睛都一起发直，想不到这长长软软的流苏耳坠竟然也被安排了这种任务，磕磕绊绊才走过一半的绳子似乎又变长了些，也不知道发软的双腿还能支撑他到什么时候。  
别说是走动，就连现在停在这里喘息，流苏都不停地在他耳边轻晃……  
下体已经不知道被多少个绳结摩擦过，就连精囊都肿痛不堪，僵硬的脖子几乎忘记了怎么转动，从垂下的狭窄的视线中，却能看到被自己阴茎顶起的花纹绸缎，隐约沾上了暧昧的水痕。  
终于走到了桌边绳子的尽头，枪刃张开了嘴巴，与鼻子一同用力地呼吸着……  
勾住双腕的力量往下一坠，枪刃才后知后觉地分开痛地麻木的双腿，绳子落了下去。  
沿着从枪刃双腿间垂下，长蛇一般在地上蜿蜒的绳子走过来，白魔挪来一只盘子，放在枪刃面前……  
“头放上去。”  
枪刃望着那浅口的空瓷盘愣了一愣，混沌的脑子才解读出白魔的意思，迟疑地弯下腰，把下巴放到盘中，耳坠上的流苏丝丝缕缕散到盘里。  
白魔揪住他的头发一转，再往下按，让枪刃整张侧脸都贴上了冰凉的瓷盘，耳坠的流苏就从他的脖子淌下来，脸颊软肉被挤压地鼓出，差点让枪刃看不清光洁釉面上倒映的自己的鼻尖。  
快速解开了枪刃手腕上的制约，白魔好心地引导他用手抓住桌沿，对他附耳说，“美人儿，别怪我没提醒你哦，忍不住可以叫出来的。”  
果不其然再次收获了枪刃对这个称呼始终如一抵触的皱眉表情，白魔不以为意，拨了拨现在正悬在枪刃手腕上显得过于纤细的金镯轻晃了晃，为自己没有给手腕的镯子也挂上铃铛而深感失策。  
粗长的道具阴茎才刚碰到枪刃的腿根，就让男人轻抽了一口冷气，那被擦伤得厉害的部位娇嫩又敏感，只是碰了碰也让他轻轻发抖，白魔揉着他的臀肉取笑道，“你怎么跟个未经人事的小姑娘似的，还要我抱着哄你两句不成？”  
对自己的软弱也十分意外的枪刃闭了眼睛，带上了几分认真回答，“不必如此。”  
然后正想了咬紧牙关，嘴巴却猛然被塞进了一根长条状的东西，抵到了他舌根……  
“是扇子哦，扇子。”  
吸吸鼻子动动舌头，果然是竹子特有的清苦味道，扇柄似乎是被多次持握的原因，还有些微咸的汗味。想到这东西被不止白魔一个人拿过，枪刃微蹙了眉，胃里翻滚出一阵恶心。  
“唔……”  
果然让他张着嘴更容易听到诱人的声音啊，穿过伤痕累累的腿根，白魔慢慢把阴茎前端挤进狭窄的肛口，皱缩一团紧闭的穴口在她缓慢却坚定地推动下一点点扩开……枪刃按住桌沿的手指收紧了些，平整的桌布从指缝间抓出放射状的褶皱……  
白魔一面温柔地抚摸他的手背，一面继续挺腰，耸动开绞缠过紧的穴肉往里推行，“乖，不痛的噢，放松，放松……”  
竹骨折扇卡开的嘴巴里，漏出凌乱且细碎的呻吟，枪刃咬着折扇，生理性的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他勉强自己睁着眼睛，不让那眼泪滴下来。  
今天的他似乎格外敏感，从感情流露到身体反应都是，让白魔稍微有点意外。  
等枪刃稍微适应了身体里的异物感，白魔缓步抽送，带着枪刃身体轻微前后摆动。维埃拉伸手去动那只从刚才起就一直被枪刃咬在嘴里的折扇，外面的部分都染上了潮湿，里面的部分想必更是早已湿透。她握住扇子，却不是要去捅人类的喉咙，只拇指一错，掰开了一节扇骨。  
枪刃闷声轻叫了一声。  
白魔的动作猛然激烈了一些，枪刃再次收紧手臂肌肉，手指更加抓紧了桌沿，悬在手腕的金镯不停摇动，时不时撞上桌沿。  
扇骨一节节地展开，白魔的动作也成倍地激烈起来，折扇的尾端抵着舌根，在枪刃喉咙里一节节扩开，压住了喉间两侧的肌肉，他的呻吟也变成了呼噜噜的粘腻口水声，口水顺着朝下倾斜光洁的扇骨，从已经被拉扯变形的嘴巴里淌出来，滴到了下面的瓷盘上。  
在白魔的大力抽插下不得不错动脚步，细细的金属铃铛声音像淫乐一样响起，枪刃红艳的指甲没入了深蓝色的堆叠布料，绸缎的桌布被他攥地皱成一团。  
真是可爱的不成样子了都。  
白魔坏坏地去掰他的手指，看似有力的手早已被快感腐蚀得虚弱无比，轻松地被白魔抓过来，解救了在枪刃手下被抓得似乎要抠破的桌布。那无处着力又因为快感而激颤的手指下意识抓紧了白魔，毫无警惕感的行为简直让人发笑，白魔于是干脆抓住了他的手腕朝后，猝不及防猛力一扯……  
好像整个人都被狠狠按到白魔阴茎上操穿了，枪刃惊叫着，抬起腰，挺起胸，大张的嘴把折扇掉了下去，身体反弯，像一张被拉满了的弓……  
浊液射在了被他扯得乱七八糟，几乎从桌面掉到地上去的桌布上。  
“呼……呼……”  
被快感攫取了理智的脑子许久才反应过来，他是以怎样羞耻的姿势抵着白魔的小腹，屁股吸着阴茎射了出来。  
然而白魔拽着他手腕，一点也没有放开的意思，因为这样的姿势，枪刃整个上身的重量都被压在了身体连接的部位，手臂任何轻微的挣扎都会带动着屁股往后顶，后穴更深地吃下阴茎。  
与难以忍受过于羞耻的体位不断试图挣脱的枪刃相比，白魔倒是看似十分冷静，只是原地挺着胯站立，享受着紧实的肉穴一吸一张在阴茎上按摩的快感，等着枪刃不断把屁股送上来罢了。  
察觉到挣扎无用，枪刃放弃抵抗停了下来，接受了自己现在屁股含着阴茎两腿发软，被插得动弹不得的现状，准备好接受白魔的顶弄。  
“动啊。”  
“……叫你动呢没听到吗？就你自己爽了，那我呢？”  
“呃……”  
想到白魔的指令，枪刃忍不住咬紧了牙。  
“屁股夹紧，然后弯腰就可以了，对，就是东方礼仪问好那样，鞠躬。相信我，你会很爽的。”  
爽快还没有那么快到位，枪刃这样动弹了两下，羞耻感却几乎把他压碎。这已经不是迎合侵犯了，白魔只是站在那而已。是他自己，卖力摇摆着屁股，将阴茎吞进来，又吐出去……  
白魔也渐渐开始喘息，嗓音染上了微醺的情欲，“嗯，嗯……就是这样，乖，再快一点……”  
枪刃耳尖都红透了，浑身发热，主动用屁股去吃阴茎的事让他感觉自己淫贱不堪，偏偏身体却做了欲望的奴隶，诚实地欢呼起来。  
“枪刃把人家的鸡巴都吃的湿漉漉的呢，”情动之下，白魔也忍不住开始拉动枪刃交来的手臂，挺腰把欲望插到枪刃的身体更深处去。  
松开一只枪刃的手臂，白魔伸手勾住旗袍的领口向外拉扯，枪刃呼吸一畅，空下的手刚刚重新按住桌沿，便听到白魔又一声命令，“前胸扣子解开。”  
后穴前后吞吃着阴茎，让他的思维时断时续，手指发抖，十分艰难才把那小圆球似的线扣解开了一粒……  
然后白魔就迫不及待扒开衣领，把手挤了进去，严谨扣到脖子根的衣领下，红艳艳的绳印暴露了出来，缠住脖颈一路向下隐入阴影中的红痕，即使小小抚摸也会生起痛感，枪刃缩起脖子，因为白魔的抚触而身体轻颤，肠肉紧缩。  
白魔重新抓了枪刃的手臂，让他反手扣住自己的腰。手掌中握住的女性腰肢纤细，与此刻身下正被粗大性器贯穿的感觉反差极大，让枪刃热血沸腾，大脑混乱，瞬间忘记了羞耻，绞紧肠子抬起屁股，一下下去顶白魔的腰。  
白魔被他撞得身体打晃，扶着他的肩膀诱惑他，“来，说点好听的，让你爽。”  
“……”  
“不好听不算数哦。”  
“呃……我是……嗯啊啊……”听这枪刃说话音调都上下打着弯，白魔只好轻了些力道放他自己动，催促道，“快说，枪刃你是什么？”  
“我是……”枪刃撅起屁股，握着白魔的腰，猛力把自己往上按，“套在白魔鸡巴上的……人肉飞机杯。”  
“……”  
白魔打赌她绝对有一瞬间被枪刃的台词所震惊到。  
还有一瞬间忍不住从喉咙里蹦出来的气音……可能是两个字的脏话。  
然后她全身的血液可能都冲到了下体，至少大脑是有点缺氧……  
伸臂揽住枪刃向后的肘弯一拢，男人再次挺起了胸膛，头颅向后几乎搭上白魔的肩膀，脆弱的喉咙袒露，几乎绷成一道直线。内里肠肉紧到迫人，还在不住收缩痉挛，连臀肉都紧实，与并拢的腿根一起，夹得白魔脑子发木。  
再后来的发展让自恃冷静的白魔也有点断片，只剩下了那句经由枪刃亲口说出来的人肉飞机杯，在脑海里翻来覆去的滚，惹得白魔满嘴荤话，把枪刃摁在桌子上乱来。  
枪刃也乖的不可思议，连挣扎都免了由着她操。  
……  
实在太过刷新认知。  
她其实很少这样失态……  
尤其是看着那被揉成了抹布，沾满了奇怪液体的桌布，她只能庆幸这不是在家里了。  
至于枪刃，蜷在地上被体液腻了满身……  
自觉失了分寸，白魔头一次因为心虚不敢看他。  
况且她自己也累得够呛，实在没力气去拉他起来，维埃拉族在这方面精力一向很好，这次却让她觉得很疲惫。  
都怪枪刃那样说话撩拨她！  
——虽然想这么推卸责任，但那分明也是她的要求。  
他能不能不要对什么都那么认真啊……  
白魔所想的好听话，也不过是一句服软的示弱的话就够了，再多一点羞辱都算意外之喜，结果枪刃什么都不管，直接丢了一个LB把她砸懵了。  
“……白魔。”  
兔子耳朵蹭地直立起来，“在！”  
天啊好丢人，这心虚也太明显了一点！白魔暗自懊恼着，放缓动作，让枪刃枕在自己膝上休息——她知道枪刃喜欢这个动作，当然枪刃本人是绝对不会承认啦。  
“我有件事想跟你说。”  
然后枪刃眨动了一下眼睛，就那个古怪的一瞬间，因为枪刃认真起来的眼神，白魔的心猛然沉重下来。  
“什么？”她的声音隐藏着自己都不曾发现的紧张。  
像被停止呼吸一般的，莫名难测的未来朝她压制了过来。  
然后枪刃笑了笑，看得出是为了掩饰他自己的紧张，但白魔却因这个非常“枪刃”的小动作而放松了一些心情，虽然心里依然沉甸甸的，但她也眉梢轻快地挑起，带上了无奈的笑意问：“你倒是说啊？”  
维埃拉低着头朝他微笑，她嘴角轻扬，这情景在此刻枪刃的眼里夺去了全世界的色彩。  
犹如火山里的熔岩火热滚烫，压抑许久的话，就这么轻而易举地说了出来。  
“我想娶你。”  
“欸？”  
“白魔我想娶你。”  
“……”  
“我……”  
“我听到了。”兔子睁着自己的眼睛，木然地说着这句话，“你说你想结婚，想娶我。”  
她听懂了，枪刃对自己说。  
他对自己说话的感觉也是木然的，他觉得欣慰，但更多的是惶恐，翻天覆地的，像雪崩一般的惶恐。  
白魔脑子里轰隆隆的，这震撼的感觉跟那个飞机杯的比喻几乎不相上下，唯一区别是这次她很冷静，真的很冷静。  
白魔忍俊不禁，趁枪刃暂时还没什么力气，摸摸他的脸调笑，“结婚倒是可以，我娶你行不行？”  
枪刃的眼神吓得她喉咙一紧，不敢造次。  
“我是认真的。”  
“是……是……”他是认真的，他确实是，这看的出来，白魔绞尽脑汁，回忆着这种情况的应对方式。  
“好啊，我答应。”她眯起眼睛，果断回答。  
“不过呢，想娶我可没有那么简单，我有条件的。”  
几乎是踩着白魔话音的尾巴，枪刃追问，“说吧什么条件。”  
见鬼……  
“比如婚礼的现场，我要在天龙宫殿忆罪宫最高的平台骑龙上去，然后找森都的幻术皇证婚，再雇一百只莫古力提着花篮撒花，玫瑰不用很多，一万朵，然后是纯白的狮鹫……”  
白魔滔滔不绝说了好一会才背完这些滚瓜烂熟的句子，最后以一个挑衅的眼神结尾，“做得到我就嫁给你。”  
这是白魔拒绝其他人求婚的万能句式，十分巧妙而婉转，既足够吓退心意不定把结婚当玩笑的年轻人，又对那些肥头大耳自以为钱多势大想找情人的富人恐吓意味十足。不管什么情况，都能让提出要求的人体面地结束这个话题，或者一笔带过当个玩笑，或者恼怒讽刺她心比天高，还剩下一小撮被痴情迷了眼睛的傻小子，试图对她晓之以情动之以理，最终识破她的铁石心肠离开。  
他会怎么回答呢？  
枪刃有一会没有说话，白魔只听到落针可闻的室内自己的心在紧张的咚咚乱跳。  
“是不是我办到了你就嫁给我？”  
“……”白魔吓得重新默想了一下自己刚才说的话，还仔细地评判了一下认定这是办不到的事，才定下心来，梗着脖子说，“是。”  
“好。”枪刃简单应了一声好，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
知道他刚才是强撑着力气跟自己说话这会累得慌，但白魔还是心里没底开始发慌，翘起腿抖了抖他，“你听清楚了吗？”  
“听清楚了，要不然你拿笔写下来也行。”枪刃一边含含糊糊地说着话，一边还换了个姿势躺，一点不避讳的亲昵简直让白魔觉得今天哪里都不对劲起来，忍不住又多问了一个问题，“你觉得你办得到？”  
他是不是傻？  
就算别的全不论，嘉恩·艾·神纳那个古板角尊就绝对不会答应当她的证婚人。  
今天的白魔真是很不对劲。  
“我知道你在故意刁难我……”  
噢噢噢，看来他还不是真傻。  
“但是我告诉你……”  
方才还软趴趴窝在白魔腿上的枪刃突然诈尸一样睁开眼，扯住白魔的衣领，刀锋一般凌厉的眼神刮得她眼睛发疼。  
“我没有在开玩笑，我只想娶你。”声音且轻，语气却重。  
“……”  
“不管什么条件我都会做到，因为那个人必须是你！”  
“……”  
白魔看到他的手在发抖——那支挥舞魔刃的手，带着手腕上被细镯弄出的深深紫红勒痕，在颤抖着……他虚弱到了极点，白魔的眼睛与她对以太的感受都清楚地感知到这一点，可是……  
那股锐利直直地朝她切过来，让她既错不开眼睛，也无处躲避。  
已经无法说出那句准备好的调笑，比如刚刚是骗你的……我不想跟你结婚。  
原来那时候，枪刃想说的话是这个……  
看着说完帅气的台词，很快疲惫昏睡过去的枪刃，白魔的觉得自己的心突然变得好空旷，像一片雪原，视野所及全是片片落下的雪花，就迷失在那一片雪白。  
好茫然……

……  
维埃拉搂着男人的脖子，与他唇舌交缠……  
一个湿漉漉的深吻就是这件事的开端。  
白魔舔着唇，回忆着与黑骑那个激烈的拥吻中奇妙又罪恶的迷乱感，选择对自己面前怒不可遏的枪刃视而不见，直到枪刃吼起她的名字。  
“白魔！！！”  
正当她要用她那惯常使用的轻慢眼神瞟过去的时候，一阵劲风刮过，还没等她惊叫出声，身体已经被扯着耳朵狠狠贯倒在了椅子上。  
她被震惊地说不出话，愤怒地瞪着枪刃，耳朵上残留的痛感还在突突直跳。  
再等枪刃开始扭她的手臂，她才后知后觉地挣扎起来，不过很显然挣扎无用，蓝色职业轻松单手拧住治疗师纤细的手臂，白魔的手就像被锁死了一样扣在椅背。  
“你干什么？！”  
短暂的像蛇穿过草地般窸窣声过后，带着温热的皮革搭上了白魔的手腕缠绕，不妙的感觉突入她的脑海，让她开始双腿乱蹬，被抵在椅背横杆上的手指用力抓挠着枪刃在他手背上划，防护职业不为所动。  
“老实点。”  
蕴着怒气浑厚低沉的嗓音吓得白魔心脏都缩了缩。  
一个愣神间，被反扭住的手臂已经被枪刃利落地捆紧了，白魔试着动了动，发现那腰带捆的牢固，连一点伸缩的空间都没留出来，心里有点发虚，却还是拧了眉毛，外强中干地吼起来，“枪刃！！”  
她的乖大猫没有回话，只站在她面前盯着她看……  
那眼神简直能让她的心肝脾肺肾一起打起颤，她惊慌地踢着腿，背着椅子想站起来，“你想干什么……”  
“你干什么，干什么！！放开我！”随着枪刃按住椅子也把她按在椅子上，白魔的恐惧突然爆发了，她踢着腿，想踹开枪刃，想让他离她远一点，或者仅仅为他接下来准备做的事制造一点麻烦，什么都好，她胡乱地挣扎……  
枪刃抓住了她的脚踝，手掌温厚的触感让白魔的挣扎动作迟疑了片刻。  
零点几星秒的时间里，她听到自己惊恐而急促的呼吸，还有神经即将被恐惧压垮，嘎吱嘎吱令人牙酸的声音……  
她越发用力挣扎，可却踢不松枪刃抓着她的手，与枪刃相比，她就像一只弱小的金丝雀。  
然后一阵钻心的剧痛让她安静下来。  
疼痛，像激烈的电流一般，一波波刺入大脑。男人终于放开了她，维埃拉的腿却蜷缩着不敢落地，她震惊地看着眼前这眉眼都熟悉无比的人，不敢相信是这个男人残忍地转动手腕，扭伤了她的脚踝。  
危险的金色眸子里暗流汹涌……  
“看来捆上手还不够。”  
白魔再不敢反抗，眼睁睁看着枪刃毫无顾忌撕开了她的袍角，然后用布条把她的双脚分开，牢牢绑在了两边的椅子腿上。  
“你……”  
已经无需询问了，危险已经不言而喻，直觉在拼命警告她现在的枪刃有多危险，可她……她又能怎么办呢？  
枪刃朝她伸过手，维埃拉骇得身体觳觫，耳朵也垂了下来紧紧向后贴着头皮……然而没有想象中的疼痛袭来，枪刃温热的手掌摸着她的侧脸，穿到颈侧，轻柔地抬手，把维埃拉夹在椅背与身体之间，手感细腻顺滑的长发，丝丝缕缕解救出来……  
白魔呆呆看着他，惊讶地发现那双金眸染上了蜂蜜似的甜蜜温柔，然而此情此景却只叫她更加恐慌，摸不着底。颇高的椅子让她不能完全触及地面，只下能下意识抻直了脚，足尖点着地面。  
果不其然，枪刃很快撕开了她的下裙，光洁的大腿猛然暴露在空气中起了一层寒栗，没有留下片刻的时间给她喘息或者心理准备，内裤也被撕开拽下来落在脚踝，惊讶于那部分触感的缺失，白魔偷眼一瞥，才发现自己那热乎乎痛着的脚踝已经肿得高高了，好痛……  
被恐惧麻痹了的感官又重新运作起来，而枪刃没用两下就解开早已抽了腰带的裤头，掏出了怒涨的阴茎，抵上白魔干涩的穴口。  
“不……”  
白魔绷紧了身体，声音颤抖起来，然而她的拒绝并不能改变任何事。  
并无法品尝出任何一丝温柔的，枪刃蛮横地冲撞了进去，仿佛一把抓握住了所有神经大力拉扯一般的痛感袭击了白魔，她尖叫起来，“滚出去！！！出去！”  
“枪刃你给我出去！滚出去！”  
女性的阴道因为激烈的应激反应而紧缩起来，咬着枪刃的阴茎不住的痉挛，白魔痛得脚尖绷直，就连受伤的脚踝也因为剧烈地刺激忘记了被扭伤的疼痛而不住使力，顶得这把小小的木椅前脚几乎要翘起来远离地面……要不是还有枪刃的体重在压制她的话。  
她嘴上不住地尖声叫骂，腿间的小穴也没有停止绞动，夹得枪刃眉头紧蹙难以呼吸，一连几声叫她放松的劝告失效，他终于扬起手，重重打了白魔一个耳光。  
“——闭嘴！臭婊子！”  
“……”  
这一下打得整张木椅都往一侧歪了歪，白魔的耳朵跟脑子全部嗡嗡作响，好半天回不过神，她的耳朵似乎暂时失了聪，模模糊糊什么都听不见，可是枪刃的那句话偏偏那么清晰，振聋发聩。  
脸颊火辣辣的痛跟震惊一同让身体放松了抵抗，穴肉的绞缠稍微放松了些，让枪刃得以喘出口气。  
白魔的脸颊痛得厉害，几乎让她疑心自己的耳孔里要溢出点血来……  
枪刃抽出了自己的性器，令白魔恐惧的元凶被抽出让她的心率短暂地回落，松懈下来喘息，却很快因为枪刃的再次插入而再次尖叫起来。  
“放开我！！”  
“别进来！！！啊！啊——！！！”  
枪刃丝毫没有理会她，就放任她这样尖叫辱骂指甲把椅背的横栏抠出细碎的木屑，只按照自己的步调，推开紧窒的穴肉直直捅进去，在白魔娇嫩的花心上猛撞。  
“枪刃你这疯子！混蛋！！放开我，放开我！！！好痛！”  
干涩的穴道实在难以承受这样的突袭，剧痛侵袭着治疗师娇弱的躯体，珍珠一样一粒粒的眼泪从白魔脸上滚落下来……  
“慢一点……”婉转黄莺般的喉咙在发出太多变形的尖叫后变得嘶哑了，在枪刃毫无怜意的掠夺下，白魔终于放软身段哀求起来。  
抬眼看，被缚在破旧木椅上的兔女一张小脸被疼痛刮得苍白，眼泪盈盈，淡粉色的唇被咬破了溢出血丝，实在我见犹怜，白魔迫不得已向枪刃示弱，希望激起眼前男人的一点恻隐之心。  
她紧张注视着枪刃，找寻着金眸里的一点点迟疑或者她熟悉的那些，温柔，爱怜……  
枪刃身下的动作不停，又给了她一个耳光。  
“贱人。”  
白魔不敢相信竟然真的有人能在她楚楚卖可怜的攻势下无动于衷的，更不提那个人居然是枪刃？那个看她轻轻一笑就神魂颠倒的男人？  
白魔的身体开始不住颤抖，因为疼痛，也因为深不见底的恐惧，眼泪簌簌沾湿了她的衣襟。  
枪刃的手指从她绷紧的小腹滑下，拨开阴唇，捻住了小小的肉珠……  
“咿！”  
“那里不许，咿——！”  
一点也不甜蜜的快感因为枪刃揉弄阴蒂粗暴的动作被强行研磨出来，白魔喘着粗气，惊恐地感觉到身体背离自己的意志，以下体为中心燃烧起来了，这被掌控的感受似曾相识，唯一不同的是这一次并没有任何药物作用，她的意识十分清楚，也许有点过于清楚了……痛感与情欲，像一冷一热的两条鞭子，抽打在因为恐惧这毒藤缠裹而动弹不得的她身上，藤上的尖刺几乎要刺破她的身体，扎到内脏里去。  
枪刃又不知道从哪找来两个跳蛋，视角余光里盒子的样式倒是很像她自己的“百宝箱”。  
“唔……别用那个……不要……”  
她被绑在椅子上，只能眼睁睁看着枪刃托起她的屁股，把那两枚圆鼓鼓的情趣道具推进她的身体，她无助地绷紧大腿，后穴收缩，分明的推拒却像是在抚慰枪刃的手指……  
毫不迟疑按开震动推到了最大，枪刃骑到开始打起哆嗦的兔女身上，男人像一座山岳压到了她身上，不容抗拒，一边在她被震地发麻的身体里抽插，一边对红肿的阴蒂又拧又掐，让那小孔滋地喷出黏液来，洒得双方小腹洇湿。  
刚因高潮而瘫软的小穴积不起快感，敏感度却没有下降，一壁之隔的后穴里跳蛋还激震着，就着还只会机械收缩着的白魔小穴，枪刃犹如操着一个性爱娃娃，贯入抽出，肉壁快速地摩擦表面都要升高了温，打出穴口细沫，他并不避讳直视着白魔的眼睛，仿佛为了让这只兔子看清是谁在惩罚她的傲慢，然后在一次深插，顶着白魔的宫口射了精。  
灼热的精液一股股灌进身体，然而惊得白魔眼睛发直的却不是精子迸出打着子宫壁激烈刺激的感官感受，而是耳边男人的污言秽语……她从没有这么怨恨自己种族的听力天赋。  
“我早该知道你这万人骑的婊子不满足一个男人的鸡巴。”  
“我不……不……”  
枪刃像只饱食后餍足的虎豹，缓慢悠然地抽离性器，站起了身。  
白魔惊恐圆瞪的眼睛顺着枪刃的视线向下，看到自己一塌糊涂的下体，大岔开的腿间，腿根发红，穴口肿起，就连阴唇都外翻出来似乎想要露出那鼓鼓胀胀的阴蒂，跳蛋的开关贴在腿上，延伸进后穴里连接的细线也因为里面过激的颤动而微抖……  
穴口溢出的液体淌到椅面上已经弄湿了大片，却还在不时滴落下来……  
这副丑态……  
白魔简直想要捂住脸大哭一场，而身体动弹不得，只能咬住了牙齿，侧过头去忍住耻意，柔顺长发在肩头勾出柔美的弧度……然后瞬间就绷不住又开始不住掉眼泪。  
枪刃撩起她的头发，光线漏了进来，但被泪水模糊的视线看不清枪刃的表情，那轻柔的动作让她有些恍惚，然而迎接她的依然是一个重重的耳光。  
白魔一个猛抽气顿住了哭泣不再流泪，喉咙里却仍是浓浓的哭音，“枪刃……”  
被枪刃手中的道具吓得三魂飞了六魄，白魔明知自己被绑的牢牢也忍不住身体后缩，后背紧贴着椅子，嘴唇失了血色，“别这样……枪刃……别……”  
“枪刃我错了……我错了……真的……”  
白魔动不了手腕却拧着肩膀，脚踝无法梭动就极尽所能并紧了大腿，试图拒绝即将到来的恶意，然而枪刃的行动不容拒绝，黑沉沉的硅胶玩具仍然迫入她的小穴，绷得穴口皮肤都拉紧。  
“枪刃……”才吃进了前端的一小截，白魔就忍不住叫了起来，她从未这么哀婉地央求过枪刃，此刻却是调动了十二分的用心，希望枪刃放她一马。  
她也实在从来没有见过枪刃这么残酷冷漠的样子，至少对她没有，粗硕的道具一点点拱进她的身体，疼得她泪水狂飙，踮得木椅不停颠簸，前腿左右交错着离开地面。  
“枪刃我错了……别这样，呜呜呜……我真的错了，下次不敢了枪刃……”  
完整吃下硕大的硅胶玩具让白魔感觉自己脏腑都错了位，小腹也可疑地微隆起一段，她抖得像是刚被从冰窟窿里捞出来的，整只兔子都被冷水凉透了心。  
这样还嫌不够惨似得，枪刃解开布条，捞起她已经失了力气瘫软的大腿再次坐了上来，性器对准了后穴娇嫩的小花……  
“不！！！”  
身体好像被撕裂了，撕成碎片，在眼前这只有着人类面貌的野兽爪牙下，痛觉神经也被一节一节扯断，白魔扣住椅子的指甲反掀开了来，裂出丝丝缕缕的鲜血，可她甚至无法察觉……  
枪刃开始从下往上脱她的上衣，而她甚至没有力气觉得羞耻，身体因为痛感而颤栗着，让她快要感受不到自己。  
胡乱没有章法的动作并不能快速解开衣扣，枪刃显得有些烦躁，抽出魔枪刃的金属摩擦音震惊了白魔的耳朵，她甚至不知道枪刃什么时候还带着武器的？  
“你要干嘛？！”看着那冷森森的刀，白魔再次拧起身体，眼神闪动。  
“别动。”  
白魔像被吓破了胆，真的听从他的指令不敢稍动。  
枪刃手握着刀背，吹毛断发的刀锋就贴着白魔雪白的胸腹划上去，割开了衣料，冷寒的刀锋让白魔害怕地收紧了身体，疑心这份锐利要剖开她的肚子……  
那不是错觉。  
自己袒露的胸腹上，白皙的皮肤涌出一线殷红……  
白魔看着枪刃轻描淡写地伸手将那红色抹去，但血又淌了出来，那被利刃划破皮肤的痛感尖锐，在下体的剧痛所压制下却感受十分陌生，仿佛这伤口发生在别人的身上。  
她震惊地看着枪刃，兴许还带着无声责备。  
我按照你说的做了，为什么，你竟然让我受伤……？  
有什么很重要的东西，无声而迅捷的碎裂了。  
枪刃并不理会她，也不在意她正在流血的伤口，他像一头嗜血的猛兽，舔着蜜糖一般舔净了手中揩出的白魔的血，开始耸动身体，进出白魔的后穴，同时不忘握着前面硅胶的玩具捅进捅出，一前一后，几乎要把这具单薄的身体揉烂。  
肉体的疼痛逼得她几欲发疯，但更痛的伤口在灵魂深处。她不敢相信，枪刃竟然如此舍弃了他们之间的信任，属于防护职业之与治疗师的，还有他们两人之间的……  
他们是默契的搭档，他们之间的关系，由无言的默契，用信任为基础构成，她以为这是牢不可破的，但是……  
……  
白魔猛然睁开了眼睛。  
眼前是浑浊的黑暗。  
大约几个呼吸的时间里，她的意识都在缓慢而艰难地聚集，感受，探知……  
身下是柔软的丝织品，覆盖在身上的也是，朦胧的淡淡月光没能透过窗帘，但是，无疑这是夜晚。  
白魔有一瞬间分不清自己身在何方，也记不起她是如何入睡，而那个被捆在椅子上虐待的场景如此真实……  
“白魔？”  
尽管带着一些混沌，但白魔还是用一瞬间就分辨出这声音属于谁。  
她警醒地侧过头，瞄着那个人。  
“做噩梦了？”  
她僵着脑袋，既不点头也不摇头，依然斜睨着枪刃，脑内全力回忆着有关现实的记忆，特别是关于入睡的部分，好让她脱离那个梦境带来的恐惧。  
枪刃看她不回答，也不逼问，静静等了一会，等到白魔向他再问起，“我刚刚在做梦？”  
“嗯……一直在说梦话。”  
白魔想了想，眉头一皱，“我说什么了？”  
“听不清，含含糊糊的，”枪刃耸耸肩，“不过我推断你是做噩梦了。”  
白魔仔细观察着他的表情，确认了这番话的可信度，稍微放下了些心来，紧绷的神经松懈下来，才发现自己浑身冷汗，呼吸急促，梦里的感受实在太过真实，让她到现在还心有余悸。  
“你梦见什么了？”  
白魔还是没有回话，她忽然气呼呼的，觉得枪刃好烦。  
“你……”  
“别吵。”  
枪刃抬抬眉毛，对治疗师突然就心情恶劣感到非常莫名其妙。  
就在他准备重新睡去的时候，白魔又突然喊他。  
“枪刃。”  
“嗯？”枪刃的声音有些含混，带着点刚醒来没有来得及完全褪去的睡意，与白魔梦中的十分不同。  
“如果你发现我对你不忠你会怎么样？”  
“……”  
白魔后悔了，马上后悔了，她问出这句话才感觉到有什么不对劲，她一定是被那个噩梦吓傻了，才会连情商都降到了跟枪刃一个水平，人在什么情况下才会问这种问题啊，此地无银三百两？  
枪刃的沉默像蚂蚁轻咬着她的心，令她感到不安。  
就在她连辩解的说辞都编排了一遍又推翻了一遍之后，枪刃终于开了口，“呃，那你为什么移情别恋？”  
操他当真了，他是当真了吧，他是不是当真了？  
白魔的内心激烈的斗争起来，稳了稳心神才终于正视起枪刃的反问，脑袋冒出个大大的问号，“移情别恋？”  
移情别恋谁啊？  
不知道为什么突然觉得他们两个的对话好像都不在一个频道，白魔说的不忠可是脚踩两条船的那种，然而枪刃的观念好像自动把这个概念转换为，白魔喜欢别人了，不再喜欢他。  
这可真是……  
这家伙到底是怎么保持着如此幼稚的婚恋观念活到今天的啊？不说别的，难道跟他那些风月老手的队友们相处就没有一点耳濡目染吗？白魔一时有点混乱，突然分不清是自己心太脏还是枪刃太纯情了。  
“我不是问这种，我是说……如果，我一边跟你交往，一边跟其他人举止亲密，你……”  
“举止亲密？”枪刃皱起眉头，差点让白魔以为他真的理解到了，然后他说，“如果是某些人的闲言碎语这样说，你不用担心，我会相信你。”  
“……”  
白魔觉得自己应该推翻前面的形容，枪刃这不是纯情，他就是傻。  
“你怎么就不明白？我是说！如果我，花心，脚踩两条船，一边跟你上床，一边还跟别人接吻，你，怎么办！花心总听得懂吧！”  
枪刃被她突然急躁起来的气势弄得一愣一愣的，还火上浇油一般的问，“为什么要跟别人接吻？”  
“……”他是不是在逗我玩？  
他绝对就是在戏弄我。  
“如果你喜欢我，就不会想跟别人接吻。”  
“枪刃你是白痴吗！”  
这都什么年代了，为什么这个家伙连这个都不懂？  
“谁告诉你我喜欢你我就不会跟别人好？你知道我是什么人吗，你多大了，为什么就这么幼稚？我才不信，你的那些好队友就一句没有跟你提我的事？没有吗？你说啊！”白魔躬着身体，眼睛直直瞪着他，似乎想把枪刃那虚情假意的心给挖出来。  
她知道自己的外界评价，浪荡的女人，倒追的败犬。  
“他们说你是个婊子，不花钱就能上……”  
“还问我为什么不答应你的追求，就算不喜欢也可以先……”  
枪刃停在了这里，但是白魔完全知道后面是什么，她太了解了。  
“这些人都被我修理过了。”  
“……”白魔沉默了，沸腾不已的心突然沉静了下来，她不知道怎么回应。  
他是真的英雄。  
光明磊落，心思纯正。  
在这份高尚面前，他私下里那些阴暗的一点小小个人性癖简直不值一提。  
可是她……这样的人，何德何能，配得上这样的人物这样的用情，她原本就只是，因为太过仰慕枪刃，不管不顾，恬不知耻地靠上来而已。  
“你是个白痴。”白魔瞟了他一眼，“你不知道他们说的都是事实。”  
“我确实有很多男人，女人也有，只要能让我开心，我什么都不忌讳，枪刃，我不是你以为的女神，我就是个……”  
“嘘嘘嘘……”  
枪刃再次按住了她的嘴，指尖的触感也如此熟悉。  
“让我们回到最开始的问题，我问你，你有对我不忠吗？跟谁？”  
“……”白魔想到了梦里与黑骑的那个吻……  
可是，清晰的却只有那种罪恶感，她甚至回想不起黑骑的脸……  
在那个阴暗的墙角与她接吻的只有一个概念，那就是背叛。  
“我没有！我问这个是因为……枪刃你相信我的吧？”  
“我相信你。”  
白魔还是觉得心里没底，她委委屈屈地咬着嘴唇，觉得自己真是蠢得透彻。  
枪刃看得眼睛发酸，终于忍住一把抱住了白魔，把她牢牢地抱在怀里，“你怎么就这么不自信，我真的相信你，我知道你没有，你不是那种人。我相信你的，是真的。”  
这男人说她不是那种人……  
这绝对是她听过最好笑的话，但是她完全笑不出来，枪刃温暖的怀抱蒸得她想哭。  
“我再问你一遍，你刚刚到底梦见什么了？”  
“我……”白魔想到那个噩梦中的场景，身体又有些发僵。  
“白魔。”  
枪刃突然没头没脑的喊她一句，然后更加没头没脑地开始摸她的侧脸，然后轻言细语溜进了她的耳朵……  
“……我永远不会伤害你。”  
枪刃亲亲她光洁的额头，自顾自地许诺，“我绝对不会像他一样背叛你，伤害你。”  
白魔身体一抖，“像谁？”  
“你听谁说的？”  
“我对那个垃圾才没有……”  
等等，有个尖尖的什么东西硌着她的肚子。  
好像是张纸，该不会那个梦里划破她的东西就是这个吧……  
可是床上怎么会有纸？  
白魔伸手刚摸出这张纸，枪刃就一副如临大敌的样子，两个人躺在床上乱七八糟地争抢了一番，以白魔抱着纸翻过身宣告胜利。  
有以太魔法就是方便，白魔一边竖起手指让微型的闪耀魔法固定在空中，一边有点神游地想，她在梦里怎么没想到用魔法呢？然后借着光亮看了纸上的内容……  
一边看，一边笑，最后在被子里笑得缩成一团。  
枪刃直挺挺躺在床上，看起来试图把自己快速催眠。可是旁边白魔的笑声实在太过有存在感，让他无法忽视。  
“不是啊……枪刃……”  
他不想听。  
“枪刃？”  
不听不听。  
“我说的那些乱七八糟条件，你还真的记下来了啊？”白魔扬了扬手里的纸片，在空气中抖出清脆的声响，“这是什么意思，睡前背诵？”  
海德林啊……  
这聒噪的兔子就不能少说两句吗？  
“好了我知道我是个白痴，你能不能……”  
……不说了？  
他听到了什么？  
刺啦一声，纸片撕裂的声音。  
“我要再加一个条件，所以这个就不作数了。”  
枪刃可能睡得脑子有点发懵，还在迟钝地想，那前面的也不用撕掉啊，“……什么？”  
“那就是……如果是你的话，前面那些都可以不需要。”维埃拉神情激动，斗志昂扬，像个小女孩一样，把手中的纸片往空中一扬，让它们像雪片一样飘落，“意思就是……我答应嫁给你啦。是真的。”  
“枪刃。那个……”  
“什么？”  
“你能不能……”白魔有点娇羞地抱着被子扭了一下，试探着问，“现在……抱我一次？”  
“……”  
听枪刃又不说话，白魔又紧张地紧跟着补充，“是那个抱哦……”  
“怎么了？你不愿意？！”开口要求这种事却得不到回应让白魔稍微有点生气，语气也凶恶了起来。  
“没有……”枪刃的掌根按着额头，“我在想……我做男人到底有多失败，竟然要让你主动提这种要求……”  
“唉唷，这个没关系的啦。”


End file.
